


Cause I won't say goodbye anymore

by so_hran



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hran/pseuds/so_hran
Summary: Берём «Капитан Америка: Противостояние», берём «Мстители. Война Бесконечности», и смотрим на тот отрезок времени, который прошёл между ними. Потому что два года, это не пара дней. Не забудем и учтём события, произошедшие в «Человек Паук. Возвращение домой» и «Чёрной Пантере». Слегка поменяем кое-что. И вуа ля.Или история о том, как Стив и Тони всё-таки использовали два телефона по назначению.





	Cause I won't say goodbye anymore

**Author's Note:**

> название – строчка из песни Maroon5 «This love». собственно, спасибо им за песню, во время прослушивания которой в голове возникла картика.  
> стивоцентрик, но Тони тут тоже очень много. Клинт и Скотт мотаются по миру с ними, а не сидят по домам. Колсон жив. Танос всё равно прилетает.  
> ошибки точно есть, но беты нет.  
> 

Полгода спустя после того безумия, которое ушлые СМИ окрестили громким названием Гражданская война супергероев, Стив находился в одном из не самых благополучных районов Парижа, в доме, который, кажется, стоял тут ещё во время Второй мировой. Ребята спали, а Стив не мог. Какое-то мерзкое чувство скреблось в подкорке, не позволяло ни расслабиться, ни как следует подумать над причинами.   
А когда он всё же заставил себя закрыть глаза, выровнять дыхание и провалился в дрёму, в кармане раздался звук слабой вибрации, заставивший подскочить и заозираться, не понимая, что происходит. И только спустя пару секунд – непозволительно долгое время для человека в его положении – Стив понял, что вибрирует та самая раскладушка, которая молчала вот уже почти пять месяцев, которую он брал с собой едва ли не в душ и заряжал при каждом удобном случае.  
\- Алло, - он не спал, но голос был, будто спал, будто уже давно ни с кем не разговаривал, хотя вот буквально пару часов назад обсуждал с Наташей дальнейшие планы.  
В голове стало пусто, как никогда, все заготовленные фразы высыпались куда-то, будто и не готовился все пять месяцев, будто бы не прокручивал при каждом свободном моменте в голове сотни сценариев развития событий, будто бы…  
\- Вас засекли. Двадцать минут, - Стив даже не успел рта раскрыть, как звонок был сброшен, в трубке зазвучали противные гудки.  
Ещё пара секунд – снова непозволительно много – ушло, чтобы смысл сказанного дошёл. А после усилием воли вся рефлексия, не достойная взрослого человека, была отодвинута на задний план.  
Через пять минут команда готова была выйти из квартиры, а телефон вновь завибрировал – на этот раз коротко, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении. В котором был лишь набор цифр.  
\- Я знаю, где это, - произнесла Наташа, стоящая рядом и прекрасно умеющая читать вверх ногами. – Идёмте.  
  
Когда через четыре часа они все усталые наконец-то приняли нормальный душ, поели, краем глаза следя за новостями, включенными фоном, внутри Стива будто плотину прорвало. В голове толпились слова, хотелось немедленно набрать номер и рассказать всё, что так долго варилось внутри, разъедало гортань и не давало нормально спать. Все те признания вперемешку с благодарностями, все фантазии и надежды, все глупые чаяния и недостойные страхи.  
И хорошо, наверное, что Тони так и не взял трубку.  
Потому Стив, сжав зубы и стараясь не обращать внимания на ком в горле, набрал короткое «спасибо» и быстро отправил, пока не приписал что-нибудь ещё совершенно ненужное, что-нибудь, что точно бы всё испортило. А он бы не выдержал, если бы всё испортил. Снова. Хватит.   
Телефон засигналил о входящем сообщении спустя полчаса.  
«ребята в порядке?»  
Выдохнув и прикрыв глаза, Стив непроизвольно сжал пластик в руке слишком сильно – телефон затрещал, по экрану поползли пятна. Спохватившись, что вот-вот раздавит хрупкую технику, Стив набрал в ответ «да». Но вместо того, чтобы отправить и идти спать, потому что даже усиленному сывороткой организму требуется отдых от трёхдневного марафона, он продолжил писать. Что у Сэма разодрано плечо из-за неудачного приземления. Что Клинт чуть не выбил себе запястье, но отделался ушибом. Что Наташе едва не прострелили голову, и теперь она щеголяет красочным фингалом под глазом и разбитой бровью. Что Скотт заработал сломанное ребро, а Ванда разодрала ладони о стеклянное крошево и они потратили почти час, чтобы избавить её от осколков.  
Стоило отправить это, как усталость навалилась на плечи, в глазах появилось ощущение раздражающих песчинок, и Стив всё же лёг на жёсткий матрас, стараясь не уснуть, чтобы не пропустить ответ. Но организм взял своё и отключился.  
Он проснулся спустя восемь часов. Сам. Полностью дезориентированный и осоловевший, будто от большой дозы алкоголя, впервые за многие месяцы выспавшийся и впервые же за многие месяцы чувствовавший некое подобие внутреннего покоя. Его никто не будил. Голоса команды слабо были слышны из соседнего помещения. Он был укрыт колючим армейским одеялом. Телефон лежал на полу – выпавший из расслабившейся руки. Ответного сообщения на нём не было.  
  
Через неделю Наташа и Клинт отправляются на разведку по наводке Колсона – о продажах большой партии оружия и медикаментов. И возвращаются они тоже через неделю – потрёпанные, усталые, у Наташи опалены волосы и брови, а Клинт подволакивает ногу. Кажется, Стив впервые в жизни повысил голос на подчинённых. Потому что за то время, что они не выходили на связь, он успел два раза связаться с Колсоном, который тоже был не в восторге и бубнил что-то про Будапешт.   
Извинится перед Клинтом не получилось. Он пришёл первым, поставил две банки пива на стол, вытянул ноги и молча уставился за окно. Хотя смотреть там было совершенно не на что.  
\- Мы сначала хотели связаться и вызвать помощь, но тогда упустили бы время. И одни документики пролетели бы мимо нас. А если бы они пролетели мимо, нас бы посетил маленький пушной зверёк белого цвета.  
\- О чём ты? Что вы нашли?  
\- Документы у Нат. Сам посмотри, - он допил пиво и ушёл.   
А Стив повертел в руках ополовиненную банку и со вздохом поднялся. Лучше уж сразу узнать, в чём дело и ради каких документов эти двое так рисковали собой.   
\- Извини за то, что накричал, - Наташа задумчиво рассматривала волосы, вертя в руках ножницы – в раковине уже валялись срезанные прядки.   
Она коротко глянула на него в зеркало и улыбнулась.  
\- Разве ж это накричал. Вот Фьюри – тот кричал, орал, я бы сказала, на всю базу. А ты так, отчитал нас, как школьников. За дело, между прочим.   
\- Всё равно это непрофессионально и…  
\- Да брось, Стив, я всё понимаю, - она срезала последнюю прядь, ещё раз себя осмотрела и подошла ближе. – Но мы действительно не могли выйти на связь.   
\- О каких документах говорил Клинт?  
Через минуту на стол легла тонкая стопка помятых и частично испачканных кровью листов.  
\- Что там?  
\- Прочитай.  
Нахмурившись, Стив подошёл и всмотрелся в мелкий шрифт. И почувствовал, как на затылке зашевелились волосы. Переписка Росса с каким-то политиком о планах обысков в Башне Старка и на базе Мстителей, о найме группы наемников, чтобы это провернуть, о сумме, которая на это ушла, о рекомендациях и о том, какие должны быть результаты.   
\- Мы не могли их упустить.  
\- Господи. «Доказательство саботажа расследования по делу о побеге из Рафта», «финансирование несанкционированных рейдов в Европе», «частичная конфискация оборудования», «арест счетов».  
\- Стив.  
\- «Возможно, понадобиться медицинская помощь на месте»… Да что это за хрень?!   
\- Это то, что поможет Тони на время избавиться от давления Росса, - она накрыла его руку своей и сжала.  
\- На время? Это должно его уничтожить!  
\- К сожалению, источник этих документов невозможно определить, а так же нельзя сказать, откуда они у Тони. Так что ничего официального с их помощью не сделать. А вот неофициально – думаю, Тони, сумеет грамотно ими распорядиться.  
Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Стив стал раскладывать листки на столе. Наташа включила яркий свет.   
Через полчаса Стив отправляет Тони два десятка фотографий, уверенный, что даже такого качества изображений ПЯТНИЦЕ хватит для считывания информации.  
И после вся команда внимательно следит за новостями. Но там глухо. Ничего ни о Старк Индастриз, ни о Тони, ни о Мстителях. Единственное, что появляется в эфире о Тони через несколько дней – это то, что впервые за долгое время он был замечен в центре Нью-Йорка, выходящим из пафосного ресторана вместе с мисс Потс. И что они вместе уехали. И что отвечать на вопросы журналистов Старк не стал, но репортёр отметил на пальце женщины обручальное кольцо. К сожалению, руки Старка были перебинтованы, но это наводит на мысли, что Железный Человек всё-таки женится, и что в скором времени общественность ждёт известие о свадьбе века.  
Ещё через пару дней телефон оповещает о сообщении.  
«это было очень кстати, но сделайте милость, покиньте уже францию, хватит дразнить правительство».  
Сначала Стив набирает в ответ короткое «Поздравляю с помолвкой». Но не отправляет и, закусив губу, стирает это к чертям, сам не понимая, что на него нашло. Потом набирает ещё раз, добавив, что «ты давно этого хотел». И снова стирает. В конце концов, отправив «Пожалуйста, будь осторожен», Стив возвращается к команде, ловя на себе понимающий взгляд Наташи.  
  
А потом – они уже не во Франции, даже не в Европе – куда-то пропадает Ванда. Клинт успокаивает всех, чтобы подождали, что девочке нужно проветриться. Уговаривает не поднимать панику. Что она умеет за себя постоять, а Наташа обучила её маскировке. И все даже соглашаются. Но Стив всё равно не может спокойно сидеть на месте. Сэм составляет ему компанию в спарринге. Но Ванда не появляется ни к вечеру, ни ночью. По новостям – ничего. В четыре утра Наташа, Клинт и Скотт одеваются, чтобы выйти на поиски. Но у Стива в кармане вибрирует телефон. Там фото – зернистое, с камер внешнего наблюдения, да к тому же уже в вечернее время. Но на фото отлично видна Ванда. И, что примечательно, Вижн. Вы не подумайте, никакой красной кожи и сверкающего Камня Разума, но он всё равно узнаваем. Они оба. У Стива перехватывает дыхание, он уже тянется нажать на кнопку вызова, пальцы отчего-то дрожат, и все тут же напрягаются. Но следом за фото приходит текст «будь добр, проведи с ней беседу о том, что в данной ситуации от прогулок под луной придётся отказаться. я убрал следы на этот раз, но заметил их только из-за того, что мне понадобился вижн именно сейчас и я стал его искать. в следующий раз им так не повезёт. с вижном я поговорю сам».   
От облегчения подгибаются колени. Клинт матерится и обещает загонять Ванду на тренировках, Сэм пытается его утихомирить – но давайте будем честными, утихомирить Клинта получается только у Наташи. Но она не спешит это делать – хмурится, кусает губу и трёт переносицу. Скотт пытается помочь Сэму – напирает на то, что она ещё по сути девчонка, а все девчонки хотят романтики, да и вообще, Вижн мог бы сам подумать о заметании следов.   
А Стив смотрит на небольшой экран телефона, оглаживая пальцем корпус, и не знает, что написать в ответ. Потому что банальное «спасибо» ни капли не отражает всю гамму благодарности, которую он испытывает. И единственное, что Стива отвлекает от этого всепоглощающего огромного чувства, это мысль, что придётся поговорить с Вандой. А как поговорить с ней, он вообще не знает – разговоры о чувствах никогда не были его коньком. Он, чёрт возьми, сам себе-то признаться ни в чём не может и разобраться в мешанине своих желаний, что уж говорить про Ванду. Но его спасает Наташа. Она, видимо, читает панику на его лице.  
\- Я сама с ней поговорю.  
\- Спасибо. Нат…  
\- Мне ты это говорить не должен. Как и Тони. Но на твоём месте, я бы всё же сказала это. Ему.   
Все расходятся, а Стив садится на диван и, подавив сомнения, нажимает на кнопку вызова. В трубке долго слышатся гудки, и Стив ждёт уже, что вызов завершиться сам, уже отчаянно об этом жалеет, жалеет, что опять не сможет ничего сказать, что не сможет услышать голос. И потому он не сразу понимает, что гудков больше не раздаётся, и что звук дыхания – в трубке, не его собственный.   
Сердце спотыкается, а потом отчаянно бьётся о рёбра.  
И если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что Тони сидит на этом же диване, просто на другом его краю, хотя о чём это он. Тони всегда садился в центре, откидывался на спинку, закидывал на неё руки, не обращая внимания, с кем рядом находится. А потому можно представить, что он сидит рядом, положил руку на спинку за спиной Стива, и это вполне можно принять за объятия. И так хочется откинуться назад и почувствовать тепло.   
Они оба молчат. Стив сначала просто наслаждается звуком дыхания, а потом не может выбрать, с чего начать.  
\- Не за что.  
\- Нет, есть за что.  
Они снова молчат. Будто боятся сказать что-то не то. Хотя Стив как раз таки и боится. Но почему молчит Тони - он не понимает, не понимает, почему тот ответил на звонок, почему до сих пор не прервал разговор. Пусть разговором это можно назвать только с большой натяжкой.  
Звонок длится ещё двадцать девять минут. Больше не звучит ни одного слова. Стив сам нажимает на отбой, осознав, что уже какое-то время дыхание на другом конце является дыханием спящего человека.  
  
Проходит месяц. Они снова возвращаются в Ваканду. Т’Чалла сам с ними связывается и просит приехать – есть хорошие новости. И новости того стоят. Джеймс Барнс – ещё не тот самый Баки, но уже не безвольный Зимний Солдат – встречает их вместе с Т’Чаллой и его сестрой.   
И внутри Стива закипают слёзы. И всё, что он может сейчас сделать – это подойти и обнять друга, пожать руку королю и, подождав, пока остальные по-своему выразят радость и поздравят Барнса, утащить того подальше от чужих глаз. Уйти самому от чужих глаз. Наконец-то отпустить себя. Наконец-то избавиться хоть от одной сжатой пружины внутри.  
Они с Барнсом разговаривают. Много, всю ночь, обо всём, что приходит в голову, обо всём, что вызывает улыбку, интуитивно обходя то, что могло вызвать неприятные воспоминания. А потом просто сидят бок о бок, соприкасаясь коленями и бёдрами, потому что чувствовать на физическом уровне другого – жизненная необходимость.  
\- Т’Чалла сказал, что помог тебе отправить Старку посылку.  
\- Да. Письмо и телефон.  
\- И как?  
\- Ну, он их не выбросил.  
\- Напиши ему спасибо от меня. Извинения он не примет. Да и просить прощения глупо – после того, что он сделал. Да даже спасибо будет глупым, но ты напиши всё-таки.  
Барнс говорит, а Стив не понимает. Он слушает и слышит, но никак не может понять, о чём толкует его друг. Причём здесь Тони. И Барнс замечает его состояние, но ничего не говорит – даёт возможность самому разобраться, осознать.  
И отчего-то от этого осознания Стиву становится так больно и в то же время легко.   
Барнс понимающе хмыкает и усмехается. А Стив трёт горящее лицо дрожащими руками. И из груди рвётся смех. Он прорывается всхлипами и нервными смешками, руки не оторвать от лица, потому что из-под закрытых век катятся слёзы и кажется, будто если он уберёт руки, то упадёт в полноценную истерику. Барнс приобнимает его рукой, прижимает к себе, вжимает в свой бок, утыкается подбородком в макушку, как делал когда-то целую жизнь назад. И от этого одновременно становится проще и тяжелее. И вроде как Стив понимает, что из них двоих в поддержке больше нуждается Барнс, но он не может отказаться от этих объятий. Сила, благодаря которой он продержался этот год, пропала.   
\- Мда, салага, умеешь ты влипать в истории.  
Рассмеявшись, Стив наконец расслабляется, обнимает своего давнего друга, зажмуривается сильнее, до цветных пятен под веками, глубоко вдыхает запах трав и приправ, исходящий от одежды Барнса. И обещает себе, что больше не будет трусом, что не позволит себе снова всё испортить.   
Он вспоминает сонное дыхание Тони в трубке месяц назад и улыбается.  
  
Собраться с мыслями, набраться смелости и позвонить выходит только на следующий день.   
В Ваканде яркое утро, ещё нет и полудня, дом, в котором их поселили, находится на взгорьях, и из окон открывается невероятный вид на прекрасный город, словно сошедший со страниц утопий – высокие блестящие небоскрёбы соседствуют с природой, изредка будто просто по воздуху проносятся скоростные поезда. Это наводит на мысли о Нью-Йорке, и Стив улыбается, слушая гудки и с совершенно детским нетерпением ожидая, когда они сменятся голосом.  
Но проходит минута, потом ещё одна, гудки всё идут. И улыбка постепенно сходит на нет. Хотя существует как минимум сотня причин, по которым Тони может не взять трубку. Он может быть в мастерской и банально не слышать сигнала. Он может быть на собрании в СИ и потому игнорировать вибрацию. Он может быть с тем мальчишкой Пауком. С Роуди, чьё восстановление идёт медленно, но всё же вперёд. С Пеппер, в конце концов, она же его невеста, и они… Додумать мысль Стив не успевает – в трубке щёлкает, гудки прекращаются и хриплый и невнятный со сна голос Тони произносит «алло».  
Метнув взгляд на часы, Стив мысленно ругает себя последними словами. Потому что подумав о многом, он банально забыл про разницу в часовых поясах. И если в Ваканде сейчас нет полудня, то в большом яблоке нет ещё и пяти утра.  
\- Алло, Стив?  
\- Я забыл, прости, я…  
\- Стив? Господи, который час? Что случилось? Стив?  
\- Я просто… ничего не случилось, с командой всё хорошо, я просто хотел сказать… и забыл про разницу во времени. Я…  
\- Так, стоп, подожди секунду, - раздались чертыхания и шорохи, потом звякнуло стекло. Тони сделал три шумных глотка. Потом снова шорох. – Всё, вот теперь я готов. Так что ты там хотел сказать?   
\- Прости, что разбудил.  
\- Мне снился не самый лучший сон, так что даже спасибо.  
\- Я хотел сказать спасибо. И нет, я должен тебе это сказать. Хотя то, что ты сделал для Баки…  
\- Объективно говоря, я почти ничего и не делал. Всего лишь подсказал этой малявке, сестре Т’Чаллы, в каком направлении двигаться.  
\- Тони, пожалуйста, прими мою благодарность. Хотя бы сейчас. Хотя бы так.  
В трубке раздался шумный вдох, а после шорох, и голос Тони стал менее внятным – будто он говорил, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
\- Хорошо, я принимаю твою благодарность. Ты для этого звонил?  
\- Да. И прости, что разбудил.  
\- Ага, забыл про разницу во времени, я понял. Это ерунда, не забивай себе голову. И если это всё, я бы всё-таки попробовал ещё поспать.  
\- Конечно, прости, я…  
\- Стив, - голову будто закоротило от голоса, интонации, тембра и непоколебимой уверенности, с которой Тони это произнёс, - прекращай уже просить прощения.  
Чувствуя себя так, будто идёт по тонкому льду, а под ним нескончаемая ледяная бездна, Стив сглотнул, закрыл глаза и сделал ещё один шаг.  
\- Это потому что тебе надоело или…?  
Лёд затрещал. И внутренности обожгло холодом практически так же, как было в 1945.  
\- Или.  
Когда попрощавшись, Тони сбросил вызов, Стив ещё долго сидел на диване, не в силах перестать улыбаться.   
  
А потом их заносит в Мексику. В ожидании информации от Колсона они откровенно скучают. Ванда щёлкает каналы на стареньком телевизоре. Стив рисует, когда краем глаза замечает знакомый ало-золотой отблеск на экране. Поворачивает голову и видит, как прямо в Центральном парке Нью-Йорка носится странный парень в костюме носорога. А на него налетает тот мальчишка Паук. Но носорог его отбрасывает, мальчишка отлетает в сторону и сбивает собой несколько деревьев. Он пытается подняться, держась за рёбра, но откровенно не успевает. И тут его отталкивает с траектории Железный Человек. Доспех странный – мягкий, тонкий, будто бы облегченный. Времени увернуться или сделать что-то ещё у него не остаётся, и носорог сносит его, будто тот сделан из бумаги. После этого любительское видео обрывается. По новостям сообщают, что носорога задержали, Человек Паук снова скрылся, а информации о Железном Человеке нет.   
Стив звонит Тони, но тот не берёт трубку. Через час звонит ещё раз – тот же результат.  
\- Старку прилетало и посерьёзнее, - Сэм роется в сети в поисках информации.  
\- Но на этот раз на нём был не боевой костюм, - в комнату входит Наташа.  
\- Я вообще эту модификацию впервые вижу, - Клинт возится со стрелами.  
\- Она старая. Он создал её до заварушки с читаури. Может, слегка доработал, потому что тогда она не летала. Это была портативная модель, которая в сборном виде принимала вид чемоданчика.  
\- Тогда понятно, почему этот носорог отбросил его, как картонного.  
\- Попробуем ещё подождать, может, появится какая информация.  
Но ничего нет и на следующий день.   
Тони перезванивает через три дня. Коротко говорит о больнице и ушибах, смеётся и шутит. Сбрасывает вызов, потому что приходит Пеппер. Через пару дней присылает координаты. И команда встречается с Колсоном.   
После миссии Стив долго сидит в темноте на кровати, открывает и закрывает телефон. И в конце концов нажимает на кнопку вызова.  
\- Ну как прошла встреча с восставшим из Ада? – голос на том конце трубки тихий и спокойный, на заднем плане не слышится грохота музыки или шума мастерской.  
\- Здорово было увидеть его наконец своими глазами.   
Тони фыркнул в трубку, и Стив буквально почувствовал его улыбку.  
\- Отчитал меня, как какого-то новобранца за устроенное безобразие полтора года назад.   
\- Да, меня тоже – снова пригрозил вырубить меня шокером и сесть смотреть телек, пока я буду дёргаться у его ног и пускать слюни на ковёр.  
\- Снова?  
Они говорили о том самом противостоянии, которое перепахало их обоих, раскололо команду, привело их туда, куда привело. И впервые Стив не чувствовал ни тоски, ни страха.  
\- Давно это было. Но я вывел его из себя.  
\- Ничего нового, - Стив перестал сдерживать смех. И замер, услышав смех в ответ.  
Снова повисла тишина. В последнее время они стали профи в этом деле.   
\- Я продал Башню.  
\- Да, Сэм нашёл эту новость. Кажется, Оскорп Индастриз?  
\- Ага, Озборн давненько на неё заглядывался. Вытащил всю начинку и продал.  
\- Мне почему-то было грустно, когда я узнал.  
\- Ну, там всё началось.  
\- Клинт сказал, что не поверит, пока лично не увидит на здании другой логотип. Ведь ты не мог продать памятник своему эго. Это, кстати, прямая цитата.  
Тони снова рассмеялся.   
\- Паучок тоже расстроился. Сказал, что будет скучать по огромной букве «А» над Нью-Йорком. И Шури с ним согласилась, но, как мне кажется, чисто чтобы позлить меня.  
\- Вы с этим мальчишкой…  
\- Питер. Его зовут Питер.  
\- С Питером были в Ваканде?  
\- Нет. Упаси меня господь увезти Паркера куда-то из Нью-Йорка. Его тётушка сотрёт меня в порошок. Это Шури как-то уговорила братца отпустить её в штаты, а тот стряс с меня слово, что я за ней пригляжу. Теперь вот на пару с мелким громят лаборатории в моё отсутствие. Хорошо, что Паучок это любит, иначе отдуваться пришлось бы самому. Правда, этот мелкий шалопай уже нахватался всякого от Шури, и теперь тоже осваивает науку витья верёвок из старшего поколения в моём лице.  
\- И как? Получается?  
\- А ты думаешь, я просто так от них сбежал?  
Они ещё долго говорят. Но Тони всё чаще зевает, и приходится закончить разговор. Стив сидит в темноте, а пальцы сами тянутся к телефону. Но он не звонит. Вместо этого набирает сообщение, практически не глядя, и отправляет, пока не передумал, не пожалел и не стёр.  
Щёки горят, руки не могут лежать спокойно и перебирают по краю одеяла. А телефон звонит.   
\- Да ты издеваешься! – и что-то в голосе Тони заставляет Стива расслабиться. Наверное, паника, которая отражает его собственную. А может надежда и восхищение – тоже отражение его собственных чувств.  
\- Нет, я просто очень хочу тебя увидеть, - впервые слова даются так легко. И он о них не жалеет. Может, опасается последствий, но не жалеет. Потому что устал бояться сделать что-то не то, потому что устал ступать по тонкому льду, прощупывая каждый шаг. Потому что только так и нужно переходить пропасть – быстро и стремительно, не глядя вниз, только вперёд.  
\- Это не самая лучшая идея.  
\- Это значит «нет»?  
\- Это значит, что это не самая лучшая идея, - и ещё до того, как Тони продолжает, Стив улыбается и подскакивает на ноги, не в силах усидеть на месте от переполняющего счастья. – Через неделю. Я пришлю координаты.  
  
Через неделю Стив приезжает в небольшой придорожный мотель где-то на границе с Мексикой. Он опаздывает, потому что слегка заблудился на этих запылённых дорогах. И потому, когда осторожно входит в двенадцатый номер, не удивляется увиденному.  
Тони спит на одной из кроватей. На нём пропылённые джинсы и майка, тяжёлые ботинки. На столе лежит мотоциклетный шлем поверх куртки, рядом старкфон, на котором виднеется горящий логотип работающей ПЯТНИЦЫ. Сделав ещё шаг, Стив видит небольшую сумку там же на столе и тонкую плёнку наномаски. Тихо прикрыв дверь, двигаясь бесшумно, чтобы не разбудить, Стив устраивает на второй кровати свою сумку, снимает куртку, засунув свою маску в карман, стаскивает ботинки. Умывается холодной водой в небольшой ванной. А вернувшись, понимает по лицу Старка, что тот не проснётся даже если тут будет топать стадо слонов – под глазами у того тени, складки у рта стали жёстче. Кто-то снова мало спит и много работает.   
Вздохнув, Стив осторожно расшнуровывает его ботинки и ставит их на пол. И сам опускается рядом, откидывает голову на кровать, прижимаясь затылком к руке Тони, прямо к запястью, чтобы чувствовать его пульс, зажмуривается, выдыхает и наконец-то расслабляется. И борется с отчаянным желанием улечься рядом с Тони, сгрести его в охапку, уткнуться носом в жёсткие волосы на затылке и пролежать так столько, сколько получится. Но вместо этого он остаётся на полу, вытягивает ноги и так и сидит в темноте и тишине. И не замечает, как засыпает.  
А просыпается от того, что волосы перебирают знакомые пальцы. Перекатив голову, он открывает глаза и смотрит на Тони, стараясь дышать ровно, но понимая, что его выдаёт лёгкая дрожь.  
\- Привет, - голос не слушается, хрипит и срывается, и он сам морщится. А Тони нет. Тони смотрит, словно ощупывает лицо взглядом, задерживается на бороде дольше на пару секунд и возвращается к глазам.  
\- Привет.  
И тут рука Тони соскальзывает, он проводит пальцами по брови, по виску, гладит по щеке да там и оставляет ладонь. И Стив непроизвольно прижимается сильнее, прикрывая глаза от наслаждения. Он сам себе кажется обычной дворнягой, которого приютили в холодную ночь и подарили ласку. И он уже хочет сказать, как скучал. Хочет сказать, как давно хотел чтобы вот так вот – без лишних слов, без утомительных споров, без острых взглядов. Хочет, но не успевает.  
\- Давно ты приехал?  
\- А который час?  
\- Около двух.  
\- Значит, часа три как.  
\- Почему не разбудил? – он убрал ладонь и сел на кровати, потирая лицо. Стив остался на полу, чувствуя, как нечто хрупкое и прозрачное, тонкое будто паутинка, появившееся между ними за время их разговоров по телефону и переписки по смс, натягивается и звенит. И Стив не знал, что же нужно сделать, чтобы оно не исчезло.  
\- Тебе нужно было поспать. Вообще-то, и сейчас нужно.  
\- Я что ехал через всю страну, чтобы поспать в этом паршивом мотеле на краю мира?  
\- А зачем ты ехал?  
\- Это ведь ты меня позвал. Я говорил, что это не самая лучшая идея. Но ты всё равно позвал. Вот и ответь мне, зачем я ехал?  
Тони убрал ладони от лица, но на Стива так и не посмотрел – уставился в темноту, изредка прерываемую мигающей на улице вывеской. Он казался таким уставшим и измученным, что на какой-то миг Стив подумал, что он зря всё это затеял, зря написал то злосчастное смс с просьбой о встрече, а потом зря настоял на своём, зря приехал сюда. Всё зря. Потому что у Тони наконец-то стала налаживаться жизнь. Потому что Тони вот-вот должен обрести счастье с любимой женщиной. Потому что у Тони есть, о ком заботиться кроме всяких беглецов не в ладах с правительством. Потому что Тони заслужил покой и счастье. Но потом Стив сжал зубы, вспомнил своё обещание – не быть трусом.   
Он поднялся с пола, сел на кровать и обнял Тони – неловко и неудобно, сбоку, вжимая его в себя и стараясь вжаться лицом в его плечо. Он чувствовал привычный парфюм Тони – почти выветрившаяся нотка хвои. Он чувствовал, как тот дёрнулся раз, другой и замер. Он чувствовал, как собственное сердце бешено стучит в груди. И заговорил. Он благодарил за подаренный дом. За соучастие. За помощь в освоении нового мира. За шутки. За то, что Тони не ходил вокруг него на цыпочках. За то, что Тони сначала вернул почти все вещи, которые только смог найти, а потом помог сжечь их практически все до единой. За то, что рассказывал о Пегги. За то, что слушал его глупые сетования на новое время, слушал его откровенное нытьё на современную молодёжь. За то, что втягивал в приключения. За то, что заставлял есть мороженое на полу кухни в Башне Мстителей в половину четвёртого утра, запивать дрянным пивом, смотреть тупые ночные передачи. За то, что был рядом всё это время. За то, что принимал и понимал. За то, что вновь и вновь прикрывал спину, подставлял плечо, подхватывал, давал уверенность и поддержку. За то, что вопреки всему помог Барнсу, и всё это время помогал команде. За то, что приехал сейчас сюда, потому что Стив скучал, так сильно, что хотелось уже выть.   
А Тони гладил его по голове, по плечам и спине, кажется, что-то говорил в ответ, кажется, просил прекратить, кажется, касался губами виска. Вот последнее точно кажется.   
Но потом Стив снова почувствовал губы на своей коже. И замер в нерешительности, сам себя за неё проклиная. Он говорил себе, что нужно что-то сделать, чтобы узнать наверняка кажется ему или нет, что он подождёт ещё пару секунд и сделает что-нибудь. Не знает пока что, но что-нибудь. Но прошла минута, а он так и не разорвал объятия, продолжил наслаждаться теплом, запахом и затопившей его до краёв нежностью.   
И только одна мысль, до этого мелькавшая только на переферии, а сейчас выбравшаяся на поверхность затопленного эндорфинами мозга слегка его отрезвила. Он с трудом расслабил свою руку и провёл от плеча Тони вниз по его руке, медленно, едва касаясь напряжённых мускулов под одеждой и кожей, довёл до запястий, до пальцев, провёл по костяшкам. И с удивлением не обнаружил кольца. От неожиданности Стив с силой сжал пальцы Тони, отчего тот зашипел и попытался высвободиться, но у него ничего не вышло.   
\- Стив, да что на тебя нашло?  
\- Кольцо, - Стив усилием разжал пальцы, и Тони растёр ладонь, отстранившись от него и глядя с недоумением и опаской.  
\- Кольцо? Какое кольцо, о чём ты сейчас?  
Стив смотрел ему в глаза и просто не мог поверить. Закипающее внутри счастье пускало мурашки по спине.  
\- Кольцо. По новостям показывали тебя и Пеппер и мы… - он прервался на полуслове, потому что взгляд Тони буквально заледенел, он убрал руку с плеча Стива, отодвинулся всем телом и смотрел так, будто врезался в неожиданно появившуюся стену. – Тони? Что?  
Стив даже оглянулся, но Тони смотрел так на него. И его пробрало холодом нехорошее предчувствие.  
\- Ты действительно так думал, - это был даже не вопрос. В голосе слышалось потрясение и какая-то обречённость. С такой же обречённостью когда-то давно Тони говорил о том, что в Заковии их ждёт смерть. С такой же обречённостью и потрясением он говорил в том бункере в Оймяконе.   
Стив не успел больше ничего сказать или сделать. Тони спустил ноги на пол, влез в ботинки и принялся их с остервенением зашнуровывать.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты так думал. Чёрт побери, Стив! – он покачал головой и поднялся, быстрым шагом подошёл к столу и стал собирать вещи. Стив, будто сбросив оцепенение, вскочил на ноги и хотел уже подойти, до сих пор неуверенный, что нужно сказать, как Тони обернулся, выставив вперёд руку. – Не подходи! После всего… после…  
\- Тони…  
\- Ты, блядь, приехал сюда с уверенностью, что я могу так поступить с Пеппер! С женщиной, с которой, как ты думал, я собираюсь связать свою жизнь!  
Стив сделал шаг вперёд, но был остановлен уверенным холодным голосом, которым Тони обычно разговаривал с противниками.  
\- Нет! – он покачал головой, надел шлем, схватил сумку и остановился перед Стивом, который перегородил ему выход. – Отойди.  
\- Тони, прошу, выслушай меня.  
\- Нет. Хватит. После всего, что случилось с подписания соглашений, мне так отчаянно хотелось вернуть хоть что-то, что было. И при этом я не мог даже представить себе, что смогу вновь слышать твой голос, видеть тебя и не хотеть либо упиться до невменяемости, либо причинить как можно больше боли. Но сегодня, увидев тебя, я… Чёрт возьми, Стив! Отойди, - он опустил защитное стекло шлема и вышел, ловко избежав даже минимального касания.   
Обернувшись, чувствуя себя так, будто получил сотрясение и пулевое ранение прямо грудь, Стив смог только проводить взглядом быстро скрывшийся за поворотом мотоцикл.  
  


_Пять месяцев спустя. Корабль Эбони Мо._

  
  
Сидя на несущемся на огромной скорости инопланетном корабле, у Тони было много проблем, требующих немедленного решения. Например, принятие существования полезной магии, а также разумных предметов гардероба. Или понимание работы программы управления кораблём. Или проблема стремительно уменьшающегося числа нанитов брони. Или тактика и стратегия поведения на Титане. Если они конечно благополучно приземлятся, а не разобьются о поверхность или не сгорят в атмосфере. Если там вообще есть атмосфера.   
Но вместо этого всего он сидел в стороне от разговаривающих о чём-то Стренджа и Питера и жалел о потерянной в горячке боя старой раскладушке. Которая могла быть сейчас где угодно. Жалел о том, что потерял. Жалел о том, что не прочитал ни одного сообщения, пришедших за последние пять месяцев, не ответил ни на один звонок. Не звонил сам, передавая информацию через Колсона, стребовав с того обещание, что он ни словом не обмолвится, откуда эта информация поступила. Жалел, что поддался глупому детскому какому-то чувству обиды, вылезшему в самый неподходящий момент, как всегда, собственно. Жалел, что не может позвонить Стиву сейчас. И не потому что идёт Танос, или нужно спасать Камни, хотя и это тоже. А потому что хотелось извиниться, и просто услышать голос.  
\- Мистер Старк, - Паркер сидел рядом и с опаской на него смотрел.  
\- Да, Питер, что?  
\- А мы правда сможем это посадить?  
\- Ну… - под насмешливым взглядом Стренджа Тони встряхнулся и поднялся на ноги. – Это не может быть сложнее сборки реактора на коленке.


End file.
